I love you, Reader!
by TheRandomPencil
Summary: This is a collection of characterxreader stories. Most are from Kagerou days but there are some from other anime.
1. Chapter 1 - Kozakura Mary

**Uh, hi Humans. I am an alien from Venus. I am on Earth to give you this story. Read if you want to. Only if you want to.. Don't flame on my pairing choices. Venusians have different taste!**

**Well, not really. This is readerxcharacter. If you don't like this certain character, you are free to skip chapters. Replace X with your name. Chapters have 0% connection XD**

_**Reader = Male**_

**Chapter 1: Useless words**

X, Kido and Kano accompanied Mary on the way to her house. Mary claimed that she misses her house so they offered to accompany her. They were laughing, joking around and stuff. Mary admitted that this is way better than walking alone. When everything looked fine, something unexpected happened. **It rained.** They were forced to stay at Mary's house till the rain stopped.

"I was hoping that we'd all get wet, too..." Kano spoke, acting all disappointed. "I wanted to see Kido without her jac-" Before Kano could finish, Kido started chasing him arounf the house. Knowing that running around the house is no good, he ran outside not minding the rain. Kido did the same only caring about landing a punch on Kano. "Oi! Its still raining!" said X. The two totally ignored him, causing him to sigh. When the two exited, there was awkward silence between him and Mary. After a while, Mary broke the silence. "Um, X-kun?" Marry called the boy sitting beside her. "Yeah?" he replied. "I've never really.. talked to you.. have I?" she asked. "Um, no. We never talk much.." he replied. "We meet a lot but.. All we do is look at each other.. Say hi, and nothing more than acquaintances.."

Mary looked down at her hands which were resting on her lap and said, "But you're very kind for an acquaintance.. You always help me out.. And.. I've never properly thanked you.. Its just.. I don't know how to thank you.." Hearing this made X look at her. His face showed shock making her blush a bit. X was surprised to say the least. She's actually talking to him for once. "You don't really have to thank me." he replied. "The way you act already shows how much you appreciate it.. Plus, I think you being quiet is kinda cute." She blushed even more at his comment and slowly said, "I-I.. I think I l-li-"-"Ahhh! Help me, X!" called Kano as he came running back into the house soaking wet. As you all expect, Mary was annoyed by his wrong timing. She looks Kano in the eye and freezes him. "Thank you, Mary," said Kido, pulling Kano by the hood. She threw him out and locked the door. Mary sighed. X reached for Mary hand. Even though he wasn't looking at her direction, she knew he was smiling.

_"Words weren't needed after all. He understands me the way I am."_

**Fun fact: Cute and shy Mary is a Fujoshi! (yaoi lover)**

**I hope you readers like Mary! If not.. Skip chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Itsuka Shido

**Uh, hi Humans. I am an alien from Venus. I am on Earth to give you this story. Read if you want to. Only if you want to.. Don't flame on my pairing choices. Venusians have different taste!**

**Well, not really. This is readerxcharacter. If you don't like this certain character, you are free to skip chapters. Replace X with your name. Chapters have 0% connection XD**

_**Reader = Female**_

**Chapter 2: You're too nice!**

"Shido, Who is she?! Are you getting tired of me?!" Tohka exclaimed with tears in he eyes. "No! That's not it!" Shido shouted as Tohka's powers were returning to her. X and Yoshino just stared. "Um.. Excuse me, is that Itsuka-kun's girlfriend?" X asked Yoshino. Yoshino stared at her. '_figures.._' X thought. She looked a bit yound to know that. After watching the two quarrel, X finally spoke. "Um.. Hello, Tohka-san. I am um.. Shido's cousin! Nice to meet you!" she thought and said in a hurry. "Eh? You.. You're Sh-Shido's cousin?" Tohka asked to check. "Uh, yeah!" X replied. Shido sighed in relief and said, "I better show X her room." X nodded and so did Tohka.

_In X's new room~_

"Thanks for a while ago.." said Shido as he sat on the bed. "I was starting to run out of replies to Tohka's questions.." X shook her head as she sat beside him and said, "Nah, It's fine, **cousin**. By the way, is she your girlfriend?" Shido looked down on the floor thinking of how to explain it. **'Hey, idiot! Why did you bring another girl home?! How will you explain **_**them**_** if she ever finds out?!' Kotori scolded him through his earpiece. **'How was I supposed to refuse?!' he replied.

_**Flashback~**_

_**"Please Shido-kun!" Y pleaded. "There's no one else I can count on! Only for a while! You just have to let my sister stay with you for a while!" Shido hesitated but seeing how Y really needed his help, he couldn't help but agree. "Fine. When will I pick her up?" Shido asked. "At Saturday, 12 pm, in front of my house." Y replied. "Argh.. Alright.. Geez, as much I would like to keep X out of my house.. I guess I have no choice..**_

_**End of FB~**_

**'You're way too nice, Shido.' said Kotori. 'Anyway, just explain it to her.. In a way that doesn't tell anything about how you actually met them. Their spirit identity will be kept secret!' **Shido sighed and said, "Tohka isn't my girlfriend. Well, I would say I was forced to let her live here...But I don't hate her at all!" X smiled and leaned on his shoulder saying, "You know, You're a really nice guy." This caused him to blush a bit and look away. "Not really.."

**Done! If any guys actually replaced their x with their names thats.. O.O **

**This chapter is for females but.. Everybody loves Shido :3**

**Thanks for reading, humans!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kano Shuuya

**Uh, hi Humans. I am an alien from Venus. I am on Earth to give you this story. Read if you want to. Only if you want to.. Don't flame on my pairing choices. Venusians have different taste!**

**Well, not really. This is readerxcharacter. If you don't like this certain character, you are free to skip chapters. Replace X with your name. Chapters have 0% connection XD**

**Reader = Female**

**Chapter 3: No one can deceive.**

"Kano.. I know you're awake." said X. "You know you can't deceive me." Kano deactivated his power and sighed. "Its no fun when I can't trick you," he said with a playful smile. X looked at him with a faint smile and said, "Why do you have to deceive people?" she asked. "You're good just the way you are.." Kano looked at her with a face that almost looked sad. "Stop. We all know that _I _will never be good enough." X was confused. What did he mean by that? "I'm so useless that even **she** didn't want me."

Who? "Who didn't want you?" she asked. "Don't mind me~!" he said as he stood up and walked away. She pulled him by the hood of his jacket, accidentaly removing it from Kano. She let go of the jacket in horror, his arms had scars that were hidden by his jacket. The scars she had never seen before. "Got you!" he said with a playful smile. "See? Even you fell for it!" X knew. She knew that these weren't meant to decieve her. These were real. "Stop lying to me, Kano." she said with a serious face that she rarely shows. "How did you get these?" Kano hesitated to look at her but did anyway. His smile now a frown. "Ha.. You got me." he said, forcing a smile.

"I got these when o was younger. My...My mom use to hurt me a lot.. But that's not important anymore. They don't hurt anymore so.." His eyes softened as if he was going to cry but he held it. He can't cry infront of her. "You're lying to me again." she said with tears in her eyes. "Hey! I'm the one who should be crying here!" he exclaimed. "Hey, stop crying!" X hugged him. She hugged him tight almost suffocating him. He smiled softly and hugged her back. "Come on... Don't cry." he said, wipping the tears from her eyes. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised but kissed back.

When their lips parted, she asked, "Why did you suddenly kiss me? I mean, you couldn't possibly like me. I always get mad at you and you said I'm not fun cause I can't be decieved and all that.." Kano looked at her as if the answer was obvious which led her to even more confusion. "I like you because you still care for me even though you clearly know that I'm a liar. Isn't that enough reason?" he replied. X smiled as she heard his answer. This time its for sure!

_He's not deceiving me. Because he can't._

**I feel like a failure. Humans, do you think Kano is rather, OOC? I think so, too. But anyways. I hope you liked imagining Kano kissing you!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Seto Kousuke

**Uh, hi Humans. I am an alien from Venus. I am on Earth to give you this story. Read if you want to. Only if you want to.. Don't flame on my pairing choices. Venusians have different taste!**

**Well, not really. This is readerxcharacter. If you don't like this certain character, you are free to skip chapters. Replace X with your name. Chapters have 0% connection XD**

**Reader = Female**

**Chapter 4: The only one I needed. **

X saw, in the middle of the forest, Seto. He was.. crying?! It was hard believe. Seto + Crying just doesn't fit. Not at all. What surprised her wasn't Seto crying though, it was what Seto was looking at. Shintaro and Mary. They looked liked a couple. No. They are a couple. Holding hands and gazing out the window of Mary's house. They were obviously a couple.

"Seto...?" she called out causing him to look at her, surprised. "X-X! Since when?.." he stuttered. "Let's talk," she said, pulling him by the hand. She didn't know where to go but maybe anywhere far from Mary and Shintaro would do.

She stopped when she realized that they seemed far enough from Mary's house. "Sorry you had to see that," he apologized. "There's no need to apologize," she replied. "You really do like Mary a lot don't you?" Seto showed a soft smile and nodded. "I do like her but she.. She likes someone else," he said with his smile dropping into a small frown.

X looked at Seto with worried eyes that caught his attention. Her eyes had the power to activate other people's eye powers, right? He could hear her thoughts say "Don't feel bad" "I'm here for you" "Look forward for what the future could bring" He smiled at what he heard. Accidentally, Seto read her mind without her permission and heard, "I'm here. By your side. I.. I love you so..." His eyes softened in happiness at what he heard. He quickly hugged her and said, "I love you and.. _You're the only one I need._"

**Seto! Oh well, I hope you liked it, humans. **


End file.
